religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Joodse visies op het christendom
Vrijwel alle personen die een centrale rol spelen in het christendom zijn of waren Joods. De joodse religie ontwikkelde zich vele eeuwen voor Christus, in een omgeving, waarin de mensen in de ogen van het jodendom afgoden dienden. De visie op de jood Jezus en zijn onderwijs, heeft in grote mate de verschillen tussen de beide religies bepaald. Jezus komt voor in de Gemara (al wordt betwijfeld of het hier om dezelfde persoon gaat), een onderdeel van de Talmoed dat is ontstaan in de eerste zes eeuwen van onze jaartelling. Zijn naam is hier Jesjoe HaNotsri en hij wordt benaderd als iemand die vergeten dient te worden. Deze situatie verschilt aanzienlijk van het christendom, dat de jood Jezus als messias belijdt en in de joodse profeten gelooft, die over een joodse messias profeteren. Dit heeft tot gevolg dat de joodse visies op het christendom heel anders zijn dan de christelijke visies op het jodendom. Daar komt bij dat het jodendom zeer praktisch van aard is. Centraal in het jodendom staat de joodse wet (bijvoorbeeld inzake voedsel, gebed, feestdagen en omgang met gasten en zakenrelaties) die men moet vervullen om God te dienen. Het christendom is bij de uitvoering van de joodse wetten slechts zelden relevant. Binnen het jodendom spelen visies op het christendom slechts een secundaire rol. Dit vanwege onder andere het ontbreken van christelijke personen in de joodse geschriften, de angst voor vervolging of zelfs het tonen van een tekort aan respect aan de medemens. In veel gevallen zijn de visies op het christendom kritisch. Dat wil echter niet zeggen dat alle joden deze visies delen of dat ze op alle christenen van toepassing zijn. Veel joden zijn er zich van bewust dat er in het verleden ook christenen zijn geweest die de joden welgezind waren. Niet alleen in het verre verleden, maar ook tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog, waren er christenen die zich vanuit hun geloof en christelijke waarden voelden gedreven tot het verlenen van onderdak of hulp aan joden, soms met gevaar voor eigen leven. Ook vandaag worden de vele christelijke solidariteitsacties, zoals de christelijke ambassade in Bethel, gewaardeerd door seculiere en liberale joden. De meeste religieus-orthodoxe stromingen vallen hier echter niet onder. Joodse visies op het christendom in het algemeen Het christendom als onderdrukker In de loop der eeuwen hebben sommige Joden zich bekeerd tot het christendom om vervolging of discriminatie te beëindigen of deportatie te voorkomen. Ook werden Joden verplicht om missen bij te wonen in de kerken. Dit was in het bijzonder het geval in katholieke landen zoals Spanje, Frankrijk en Italië, maar ook in andere gedeelten van Europa. Soms werden Joden met de dood bedreigd en ook daadwerkelijk vermoord, omdat ze joden waren (en bleven). In andere gevallen moesten Joden speciale kleding dragen, in getto's leven, op korte termijn uit plaatsen of regio's vertrekken. Veelvuldig werd Joods bezit geroofd of vernield. Al deze zaken hebben tot gevolg gehad dat het christendom, zeker in het verleden, als onderdrukker werd beschouwd. Verschillende christelijke auteurs, zoals Michael L. BrownOur hands are stained with blood, zijn hierover ook naar buiten getreden. Het christendom wordt ook gezien als een economische onderdrukker. Doordat het Joden verboden werd om op zondag te werken bijvoorbeeld, of omdat vele beroepen en gilden niet toegankelijk waren voor Joden. Door de christelijke onderdrukking en vervolging van Joden ligt het opdringen van christelijke symbolen aan Joden vaak bijzonder gevoelig. Een voorbeeld is het kruis dat de Portugese Synagoge in Amsterdam vertegenwoordigde op een Nederlandse postzegel. De postzegel werd uit de omloop gehaald. Een ander recent voorbeeld is de woede die ontstond bij sommige Joden na het plaatsen van bijzonder grote kruisen bij Auschwitz. Ook het Internationale Rode Kruis weigerde specifiek de Israëlische gezondheidsdienst op te nemen onder hun eigen symbool, de Rode Davidster. Het christendom als afgodendienst De visie dat het christendom een afgodendienst is, berust in de eerste plaats op de "drie-eenheid" van de Vader, de Zoon en de Heilige Geest. Daarnaast is het gebaseerd op het gebruik in Rooms-katholieke en oosters-orthodoxe kerken om te bidden in de richting van beelden en andere afbeeldingen van personen. In het bijzonder gaat het hierbij om beelden en afbeeldingen van Jezus en Maria. Het aanbidden van beelden is immers in het jodendom strikt verboden. Ook de verering van Jezus en Maria in het algemeen, maar ook de verering van bijvoorbeeld engelen, het geloof in duivels en de verering van veeltallige heiligen, zoals in de Rooms-katholieke Kerk dragen bij tot het beeld in het jodendom dat het christendom niet strikt monotheïstisch is. Het idee dat God een fysieke zoon kan hebben, ervaart het jodendom als heidens. Het jodendom ziet op het christendom overgegane joden als afgodendienaren die volgens de Talmoed, Sjoelchan Aroech en andere halachische wetboeken idealiter ter dood dienen te worden gebracht. De doodstraf bestaat in het jodendom echter al bijna twee millennia niet meer. Het jodendom ziet Jezus als een valse messias, die weliswaar niet door een joodse rechtbank ter dood is gebracht, maar wel terecht ter dood is gebracht. Het christendom als bekeerder Sommige stromingen binnen het christendom streven na om alle Joden te bekeren. Als dat moment is aangebroken, zal volgens hen het koninkrijk Gods op aarde neerdalen. Joden achten deze pogingen als verwerpelijk en niet respectvol naar hen toe. Immers zij zijn al voorzien van een religie en voor hen is het dan ook onbegrijpelijk waarom zij bekeerd zouden moeten worden. Bekering tot enig ander religie druist overigens tegen de basisprincipes van het jodendom in. Belast door allerlei gebeurtenissen uit het verleden worden joden dan ook het liefst in hun religieuze beleving met rust gelaten. Het jodendom zelf kent geen bekeringsdrift. Het christendom als hulp De geboden en verboden uit het jodendom maken het soms moeilijk voor joden om aan het moderne leven deel te nemen. Zo mag een religieuze jood op sjabbat het elektrisch licht niet aan of uitdoen, en het fornuis niet ontsteken. Voor een christelijke of iedere niet-joodse buurman geldt dit gebod echter niet. Christelijke buren van een joodse familie worden dan ook wel ingeschakeld als 'sjabbesgoj' om deze kleine handelingen te verrichten. Joodse visies op Jezus Jezus heeft nooit bestaan Omdat Jezus niet met zekerheid expliciet voorkomt in de boeken die aan het jodendom ten grondslag liggen, denken sommige joden dat Jezus nooit heeft bestaan. Jezus als messias of profeet Volgens het Nieuwe Testament waren er Joden die tijdens Jezus' leven dachten dat hij de messias of een profeet was. Deze volgden hem op zijn reizen of kwamen van heinde en verre om hem te ontmoeten, naar hem luisterden of een zegen van hem te ontvangen. Het geloof dat er een messias komt is van joodse oorsprong, maar er zitten wel bepaalde verwachtingen aan vast. Jezus als valse messias of profeet Omdat Jezus niet genoemd wordt in de joodse boeken uit zijn tijd berust de visie dat Jezus een valse messias of profeet moet zijn geweest op een joodse interpretatie van de boodschap in het Nieuwe Testament. Het jodendom stelt dat God absoluut en perfect is en verwerpt dan ook de leer van de triniteit. Alle mensen zijn gelijk, waarbij de een niet goddelijker is dan de ander. De messias in het jodendom is dan ook een mens van vlees en bloed, die politieke en religieuze leiding geeft aan het Joodse volk als koning en profeet. Hoewel de messias een geloofbeginsel is van het jodendom zijn er eisen die aan de messias vooraf gaan, dient er een consensus over de persoon te bestaan en zijn er vele verwachtingen van de messias waaraan Jezus niet heeft voldaan. Onder deze verwachtingen zijn onder meer nog tijdens het leven van de messias het aanbreken van een periode van vrede en welvaart zowel voor het Joodse volk als de andere volkeren en het herbouwen of herinwijden van de Tempel van Jeruzalem, waarbij alle volkeren (de eenheid van) God zullen erkennen. Deze periode van stabiliteit en verhoogd ethisch gedrag wordt gevolgd door de opstanding van de doden in het laatste der dagen. Aan geen van deze voorwaarden en verwachtingen zijn tot op heden voldaan. Daarom maakten joden op uit het Nieuwe Testament dat men Jezus vaak al tijdens zijn leven als vals profeet of messias zag. Nadat hij stierf zonder dat de beloften werden voltooid, werden joden gesterkt in de visie dat hij slechts een persoon is in de lange lijst van Joodse opeisers van de titel "messias", waarvan de latere Sjabtaj Tzwi een ander bekend voorbeeld is. Ook zouden zijn volgelingen volgens deze visie een nieuw publiek voor Jezus hebben moeten vinden omdat er binnen het jodendom geen interesse meer voor hem kon bestaan. Dit werden de eerste christenen. Jezus als leraar of prediker In navolging van moderne historici die de historisch-kritisch visie op Jezus ontwikkelden, geloven sommige Joden tegenwoordig dat Jezus een leraar of prediker met een apocalyptische boodschap is geweest. Hij zou nooit gepretendeerd hebben de zoon van God, een gedeelte van een driehoek de Vader, de Zoon en de Heilige Geest of de Messias geweest te zijn. Deze visie stelt dat Jezus een liberale hervormer was, die de ideeën van de Farizeeërs of Essenen onder het volk wilde brengen. In deze visie heeft het christendom zoals wij dat vandaag kennen weinig met het werkelijke onderwijs van Jezus van doen. Het christendom is hier eerder het product van het geloof van recentere niet-joodse bekeerlingen van leerlingen van Jezus en het prediken van Paulus van Tarsus. Hoewel deze visie niet oorspronkelijk joods is, geraakte deze enigszins populair onder joden onder meer omdat deze de Jood Jezus vrijwaart van vele uitspraken en handelingen die in het Nieuwe Testament staan beschreven en volgens het jodendom zonden zouden zijn. Jezus als onbelangrijk persoon Voor vele joden is de persoon Jezus eenvoudig onbelangrijk, een persoon die wordt genoemd in de boeken van een andere godsdienst zonder relevant te zijn voor de Joden en het jodendom (zoals Mohammed voor vele christenen). Zie ook * Christelijke visies op het jodendom Externe links Visies algemeen * The "Jewish roots of Christianity" * Reactie van de Katholieke kerk op joodse vragen over het christendom Visies op Jezus * Want to know if Jesus was the Jewish Messiah? * Waarom Joden niet in Jezus geloven * Jesus was not the Messias }} Categorie:Christendom Categorie:Jezus Categorie:Jodendom ca:Jesús en el judaisme ckb:عیسا en:Judaism's view of Jesus fi:Juutalaisuuden käsitys Jeesuksesta fr:Point de vue du judaïsme sur Jésus de Nazareth ia:Vista del judaismo de Jesus it:Gesù nell'Ebraismo pl:Jezus w judaizmie